First Kiss
by ScreenName7
Summary: At a DA meeting, Parvati tells Neville how she feels about him. NLPP oneshot. Fluffy


**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns the characters

_This is a Neville/Parvati fic! I love that pairing! So if you don't like it, don't read it. But, if you do, read and review because it would make my day:)_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Parvati!"

Lavender's voice rang shrilly in Parvati's head. She winced. Why did that girl have such a loud voice?

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Lavender crouched down next to Parvati, who was laying on the floor in the Room of Requirement. She sat up so quickly, her head spun, but she didn't care because she was suddenly aware that many members of the DA were looking at her.

"I'm fine," she muttered, embarrassed. "I wasn't paying attention. I will next time, believe me. Good spell, Lav!" Parvati stood up, trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal, but she couldn't help noticing that a certain round-faced Gryffindor was still looking at her with concern in his eyes. _Great_, she thought. _So much for impressing him with my talent._

Parvati raised her wand to indicate that showtime was over and it was time to get back to business. She then proceeded to disarm Lavender 6 times to prove that she could concentrate just as much as anyone else. Except perhaps Neville. She glanced over at him. He was partnered with Harry and his face was pink with focus. _He works so hard at these meetings! _she thought. She really admired him for it. Merlin knew she found it hard to focus on something for longer than 10 minutes if it didn't have anything to do with boys, Divination or fashion.

Even so, she felt like she had something to prove after the incident earlier. Parvati wasn't going to let Lavender disarm her again tonight. They raised their wands again and Parvati shouted "_Expelliarmus!_" Lavender's wand flew out of her hand.

"Wow, Parvati. How many times in a row was that?" Lavender looked at her best friend with admiration.

"Seven," Parvati announced proudly.

"Go easy on me this time, eh?" Lavender joked. Parvati smiled. She was glad that Lavender wasn't getting frustrated with her.

Before they knew it, Harry called out that the meeting was over. Everyone started leaving (at intervals of course, so it wouldn't look suspicious) and Parvati looked over at Neville, who was talking with Harry.

She couldn't say exactly when she started having these feelings for Neville but she knew that this was the real thing. She had liked many boys in the past, but they didn't affect her like Neville did. She thought about him all the time and frequently dropped things when he was in her presence. In fact, he had been the reason that she was disarmed so violently by Lavender.

"Hurry up, Parvati, I need to get to the common room and finish my homework," Lavender said, breaking through Parvati's thoughts.

"You go on without me, I'll meet you there. I just have to get my bag."

She watched Lavender exit the room and went to the corner of the room where she had discarded her bag. When she turned around again she saw that the only other person left in the room was Neville.

"Hey," she said quickly, before he could leave. Parvati didn't want to miss this perfect opportunity.

Neville turned around, looking surprised that she had spoken to him. "Hi," he said slowly.

She took a few steps closer to him so she could talk to him properly. "So I saw you disarm Harry. Pretty impressive, since he's supposed to be the expert." She smiled at him.

His cheeks turned pink and he smiled back hesitantly. "Lucky break, I suppose. Well, I'll see you around..." He trailed off and started walking towards the door.

Parvati frowned. She grabbed his arm quickly. "Wait. There's something I wanted to say."

He turned around and looked down at her hand on his arm. "Okay..."

Parvati took a deep breath. "The thing is Neville..."

He looked at her expectantly. He was standing there, confused but looking so cute that she suddenly lost her nerve. He raised his eyebrows. "What is it?"

Parvati opened her mouth to tell him how she felt but the words got lost on the way to her mouth. "I ... I need your help with the Herbology homework!" is what came out instead.

Neville looked taken aback. "Alright, we can work on it tomorrow." He stood there for a moment before saying, "I'm going to leave now...See you tomorrow, I guess."

"Right," Parvati said. She watched Neville's retreating back. He started to turn the doorknob when she finally came to her senses.

"Okay, you know what Neville?" He turned to face her, looking slightly annoyed, but she brushed it off. "I don't really need help with Herbology. Well, maybe I do, but that's not the point. What I mean is that's not what I really wanted to say."

She took a breath. Neville was now looking at her like she was insane. "Neville, I like you. I like you a lot, actually."

He looked astonished. "You like me?" He whispered.

Parvati laughed. "Yes! Are you going to do anything about it?"

He turned red. "I don't really know what to do. No one's ever said that to me before."

Parvati took a step towards him. "You could tell me that you like me too," she suggested softly.

He smiled. "I like you too, Parvati," he replied. She felt like she was floating on air.

"You could put your arms around me," she said breathlessly. He reached for her and brought her closer to him.

"You could–"

Neville put a finger to her lips. "You can stop narrating now. I think I can take it from here." He promptly pressed his lips gently to hers.

She sighed happily into his kiss and closed her eyes. When they pulled apart, she laughed.

"That wasn't the reaction I was hoping for," Neville said.

"I was just laughing because I thought you'd never want to kiss me after I made such a fool of myself in the meeting."

He laughed too and took her hand. "You can make a fool of yourself as much as you want, and I will still want to kiss you."

"Good to know," she said squeezing his hand. "Now let's get back to the common room."

And with that, the most unlikely couple Hogwarts had ever seen set off down the corridor hand in hand.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Hope you liked it! I'm not even sure if it's worth writing these because hardly anyone appreciates Parvati/Neville. It was fun to do though, so it doesn't matter. PLEASE REVIEW! It takes two seconds and it makes me so happy!_


End file.
